Avery Jennings
Avery Jennings is one of the main protagonists in Dog With a Blog. A brilliant, organized girl who's a stickler for the rules, Avery is the exact opposite of her step-brother Tyler, which often results in the two clashing. She is the daughter of Ellen, the step-daughter of Bennett and she is the step-sister of Tyler and Chloe. She is played by G. Hannelius. Personality 12 year old Avery Jennings is the highly intelligent, hardworking stepsister of Tyler James. She hates the fact that Tyler feels everything has to go his way and that good things always happen to him, such as in the pilot when Tyler "books" the living room as an excuse to have the school's cheerleading squad come over. Avery is very straight forward in following the rules and reluctanly goes along with what Tyler does. She is very smart, an overachiever, and knows what she wants, and what she wants to do is get into law school. She wants everything to be handled in an orderly fashion , such as posting sign-up sheets for the living room and the bathroom. Avery is socially responsible and despises boys like Tyler, although the two do have brother - sister heart-to-heart discussions showing that, at the end of the day, no matter how much Tyler annoys her, they love each other. Avery is a very good problem-solver, the school president, and an amazing juggler. Appearances Avery is a the average height for her age, with long blonde hair with black roots. Sometimes she has her hair straight, held back by a hairband, or curly. She has brown eyes. She usually wears girly outfits with bright colors and dresses more sophisticated. She is my favorite. Relationships with other characters Tyler James Tyler and Avery have a complex relationship. Even after a year of their two families merging, the step-siblings always bicker. After Bennett brings Stan home from the shelter, Avery and Tyler bond a lot quicker, as Bennett had told Ellen would happen. Often Avery's organization and intellegence clashes with Tyler's disorganization and lazy attitudeEven though Avery and Tyler are different from each other they use their skills to come up with a plan along with Chloe and Stan.. They have a classic sibling relationship; they may appear to dislike each other, but on the inside they truly love each other. Stan and Chloe often play peacekeeper during their fights. Ellen Jennings Ellen is Avery's biological mother and one of three biological relative in the Jennings-James family. When Avery was younger, Ellen often took Avery to the park. One of their Christmas traditions was that Avery did not make a list, which always resulted in Avery recieving a gift that she did not like, leading her to believe that her mother didn't really understand her. Ellen actually does understand Avery and the other kids, and puts 110% of work into making sure that they know that she loves, trusts, and respects them. Chloe James Chloe is the half-sister of Avery. She is the youngest in the family. Avery and Chloe get along, but often Chloe does crazy things that Avery and the rest of the family cannot believe. Chloe loves animals and has a wide imagination. Avery and Chloe are good family members and love each other in a sisterly way. Avery, unlike Tyler, sees through Chloe's manipulative cute eyes. Bennett James Bennett is the father of Avery. Bennett wants his family to be together so he had a idea of getting a family pet dog. Avery thinks Bennett has a boring job-making books-child psychologist.Even though Avery has never read a sentence or even a word from his book, they both love each other in a father daughter way.In the end, when Avery has a problem her father is always there for her. Stan Even though she's always doing hard work with school and such, she always tries to put in some time for Stan. Avery is also the one who made Stan first speak in the presence of her and Tyler, while she was distracted when feeding him. According to Stan, Avery is his favorite person in the whole wide world -- being her alpha. They consider each other best friends, and Stan has a stronger relationship with her than any other family members. Avery has said that she will do anything for Stan, and he feels the same way back. Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard Trivia * She is the middle sister, but not to Chloe and Tyler, although if they weren't step-sisters and brothers, she would be the middle sister. * She can whistle. * She got her ears pierced when she was 10. * She wears clip-on ties. * She is the smartest person in school but yet struggles with math. Quotes *"Aaaveryyyyy Jennnnnnnnnnings!" *"Every day at 4:30 and 8:00!" *"Would you?" Gallery Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:James/Jennings family